Obsession
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: When Brittany Miller was 9 years old she found out she had a stalker who was obsessed with her. 9 years later Brittany finds herself leaving for collage and falling for her best friend. But this stalker is still around and he's not a ordinary stalker... He's Obsessed. *Cartoon version but there still tall*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

9 Years Later

Obsession. Obsession what a ugly word. I don't know what to think anymore.

A party. A party isn't bad right? Well me and my best friend didn't think so at least.

So went. That's when I started realizing different feeling for him. That's also when I got that guy behind my back. Sometimes, mistakes can be good though. Well that's at least what my mother Mrs. Miller told me. Well she's right. If I would have never gone to that party then I would have never realized my feeling for him. I also would have never gone threw all that crap. Well let me take you way back, all the way back to 1995, this is where it all started...

* * *

_June 15 1995, 4:04 PM_

"Come on Alvin I'm hungry." Theodore pouted. I didn't blame him for wanting a ice cream. It was a hot summer day, I even felt like a Ice Cream cone.

"Yeah, I agree with Theodore." Eleanor said "It's hot, I want something cold."

"Me too." Jeanette said. Alvin rolled his eyes in his usually cocky manner.

"Gosh you guys are such babies." Alvin said.

"Come on Alvin you're not the boss of us." I said putting a hand on my hip. Gosh Alvin was annoying.

"Brittany's right." Simon muttered.

"Yeah let's go get a ice cream by are self. You don't have to come if you don't want to Alvin." Eleanor said. My, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore started walking away when we heard Alvin call "Hey wait up you guys!" I smiled. I love it when I win are fights. "Thank you for joining us Alvin." I said. That made everyone but Alvin laugh. "Haha very funny Britt." Alvin said in a annoyed tone.

We all walked a few more minutes when we saw a tone of kids getting ice cream at the ice cream truck. "It was a good day to go the park though." Theodore said. "Yeah Theo we came here to play in the playground, not eat." I just smiled. I turned my head as I saw a man staring at me. He looked a lot older than me. He was about 25 and he was wearing a black coat, black pants, and black shoes.

"Look at that guy." I said pointing to him "He's wearing a coat." I said giggling. But Simon graved my arm and said "Brittany, I've seen that man all around the park today. And he's always staring at you."

"Maybe we should go home." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, who know who that creep could be." Jeanette said biting her nails nervously.

"What creep?" A strong but firm voice said. I turned around to only see the weird guy in the coat.

"Nobody." I said.

"Well maybe you should come with me." The weird man said.

"No thank you." I said quickly. I felt scared. What was he going to do?

"I think you should, a nine year old celebrity out alone. Something could happen to you." He said touching my arm. I got tight. I didn't feel comfortable. Mrs. Miller said if someone try's to touch me, then there bad.

"I said no thank you. And for the record my sisters are famous too." I said now a bit angry. Didn't he understand that I didn't want to go with him?

"Then I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." He said lazily.

Then suddenly he grabbed me. "Help!" I screamed. "Brittany!" My sisters screamed. I closed my eyes and screamed "Help!" The next second I felt myself being dropped on the floor. I opened my eyes too see Alvin. I saw the weird guy in the coat being arrested by the police. "I'll get you next time you little bitch! We are meant to be with each other!" He screamed "And I'm not gonna rest until we are!" Everyone in the park ran to me. I heard some people say 'Is she okay?' 'What a poor little girl.' "It's Brittany Miller!" I heard someone gasp. "The lead singer of The Chipettes." another one said.

Then I heard a flash. Great paparazzi. Then I felt two comforting arms wrap around me. I felt a tear go down my eyes. "I'll take you home. But we'll haft to take you to the hospital first." I heard a strong kind voice say. I turned around to see a police officer. I nodded my head and then he added "I already called you're mother." I nodded my head again. Then I heard a voice scream in worry "My baby! Where's my angel Brittany!" I turned around to see Mrs. Miller. I ran free from the police grasp and ran to her "Mrs. Miller." Mrs. Miller's face jerked to me "Brittany! Oh Brittany! Thank God you're okay!" Mrs. Miller gave me a big hug. Then a voice said "Mrs. Miller we need to talk to you about what almost happened to you're daughter." The same police man who gave me a hug said.

"Okay." Mrs. Miller said pulling away from are hug.

"Brittany sweetheart this is something only me and you're mother can talk about."

"Okay." I said. I took a few steps away and then hid by a wall. I wanted to know what he was going to do to me.

"Mrs. you're daughter had a stalker. We got him to confess that he's been stalking her for 6 months. He's obsessed with her. He was going to rape her, and then kill her." I couldn't believe what I heard him say. I ran to find Simon. I found him with Alvin and my sisters. The first to give me a hug was Theodore. I smiled gently Then I saw Alvin. "Were the hell where you!" I screamed. I was angry that my best friend wasn't there to help me. "I was getting the police." Alvin replied. Then I softened. "Oh." I said looking at the floor, then I remembered why I came here "Simon." I said "what does rape mean?" I asked.

"I don't know Brittany." Simon said. This really shocked me. Simon knew everything. I felt my eyes get watery as I said "He was going to kill me." I said crying. Then I felt Alvin's arm wrap around me. And when he did I knew it wouldn't be hard to get over this.

* * *

_Nine Years Later..._

Me and my best friend Alvin where at the park at 10:00 O'clock at night. Yeah we're breaking are curfew. But that was the fun of being best friends with Alvin, we always break rules. I sighed as I sat down on a swing. Then I felt two hands touch my waist "What are you doing?" I snapped at Alvin.

"I'm pushing you." Alvin said. I felt the swing move.

"Okay, fine. But no funny business." I warned. I heard Alvin laugh.

"Okay, queen bitch." Alvin said still laughing.

"Asshole." I snapped. Alvin was a good friend but he really annoys me.

"Same too you Britt." Alvin said. I rolled my eyes. After about five minutes or so I felt myself swinging _too_ high. "Okay Alvin you can stop now." I said.

"I don't want to." Alvin teased.

"Alvin Stop!" I shrieked.

"Nah."

"Alvin!" I screamed.  
"Okay fine." He said pushed me even higher.

"I said stop! You jackass!" I screamed. I was really scared of heights. Well I can swing but I just can't swing to high. I heard Alvin have a laugh attack. "Okay.. Okay, gosh." He said still uncontrollably laughing. I felt his hands seize the chain of the swing. The second the swing slowed down I got off. "Well that was-"

"It was worth it! You should have seen the look on you're face it was priceless." Alvin said laughing so hard he fell on his nee's. I rolled my eyes. When Alvin stopped laughing he laid down on the grass. I sighed and laid down next to Alvin.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Tomorrow's the science semester test." I said.

Alvin laughed and said "I"m gonna suck."

"Me too." I said.

"Brittany?" Alvin said.

"What Alvin?" I said touching the grass.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alvin said now play with my hair.

"Sure. Just don't touch my hair." I said, snapping a bit at the end.

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" He asked me looking at me in the eyes.

I sighed as I looked into his hazel eyes "No. Not yet." I said "Do you like anyone?" I asked.

"Yes." Alvin said. I smiled and said "Who?"

"None of you're business." Alvin said teasingly. I rolled my eyes. Then I felt Alvin's hand gently hold my hand. I held his hand back. I sighed and I let go of his hand and climbed on top of him. "What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing." I replied. Then I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller I.D it said _Mrs. Miller _I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Brittany where are you? You better not be fooling around with boys!" She snapped. I quickly got off of Alvin "I'm not fooling around with boys, I'm with Alvin." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, just get home now it's late." Mrs. Miller said.

"Okay. I'll see you later bye." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"Race you home?" Alvin challenged.

"You're on."

* * *

**Well the Alvin and Brittany scene was fun to write. Please Please Review! Please? Sorry if there's any grammar errors. Please REVIEW!**


	2. The Little Mermories

Chapter 2

Are Memories

"_We're best friends and together we can do and be anything." -Unknown_

_Saturday, January 28 2004 4:08_

I sighed as I waited by the door for Alvin. We are going to hang out today, we both don't know what we're going to do but we both realized anything can happen. I sighed, it was freezing today. I hugged myself. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, a jeans jacket, and and blue high heels. I had my auburn hair in a nice bun. It was a bit loose, but it was nice, it wasn't messy like my sister Jeanette's. I sighed. What's taking him so long? I mean this is just typical behavior from Alvin Seville. I remembered how me and Alvin first met.

_Flashback October Halloween 1991 7:15 PM_

"_All right girls, go to the door now." Mrs. Miller said._

_ Me and my sister walked up to the door. We knocked on it. A boy about 6 years old opened the door. He was wearing this stupid red cap. So out of fashion! "Trick or treat!" Me and my sister said all together. The boy in the red cap laughed and said "And what are you three suppose to be?"_

"_I'm a nurse." Jeanette said shyly._

"_And I'm a Pumpkin." Eleanor said smiling. The boy's eyes stopped on me. "and what are you?" He asked with discuss in his voice._

"_I'm a princess." I said proudly. The boy laughed. I raised my eyebrows "Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped._

"_Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time._

"_Oh no the brats right." Alvin said still laughing. Then we heard a voice come from behind him. "Alvin what are you laughing at?" I saw a boy dressed as a scientist. "Nothing Simon just a fairy Princess." Alvin said still looking at me._

"_Oh and what are you?" I said crossing my arms. This boy was really getting on my nerves._

"_I'm a skull." He said in a matter of fact voice._

"_Oh, really? I thought you where a monster you're so ugly." I heard the boy who's name was Simon laugh. "Oh I'm so sorry, Brittany doesn't usually act like this." Jeanette said._

"_So the pink one's name is Brittany?" Alvin said._

"_Yes, is there a problem with my name now?" I snapped._

"_I'm sorry Alvin's not like. Well not all the time. My name's Simon, and this is Alvin." _

"_My name's Brittany, and these are my sisters Eleanor and Jeanette." I said pointing to each of them._

"_Nice to meet you Jeanette and Eleanor." Simon said staring at Jeanette. Jeanette smiled and said "Did you guys go trick or treating yet?"_

"_Well no we where about to leave bu-" Eleanor cut Simon and said "Maybe you guys can come with us!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly._

"_Really?" Simon said._

"_Yeah, really?" I muttered. I was pretty mad at Eleanor for inviting them. I mean that Alvin boy is a jerk!_

"_Sure, let me just go get my brother Theodore and my dad Dave." Simon said happily._

"_Okay." Eleanor said._

"_Thanks a lot pumpkin." I snapped. I saw Alvin laugh. "What did I do?" Eleanor asked. We both waited for about 5 more minutes when finally we saw a tall man with black hair. He looked so nice.(Unlike his son) And I saw a small chubby boy wearing a pumpkin costume just like Eleanor's._

"_Dave, these are me and Alvin's new friends. Brittany meet Dave, Dave meet Brittany. Eleanor meet Dave, Dave meet Eleanor. Jeanette meet Dave, and Dave meet Jeanette." Simon said. "And this is are little brother Theodore." Simon added. Me and Jeanette both waved but Eleanor was a different story. "You're a pumpkin too!" Eleanor exclaimed._

"_Y-yeah." Theodore said shyly. We all walked down the path of Dave's front yard when I fell down I saw Alvin start laughing. "I hate you." I said angrily. But what I didn't know was he would soon be my best friend._

_End Of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory of us meeting. Gosh I hated him. I mean I still hate him, but I hated him even more back then. I looked at my phone it said 4:25

That's it I'm calling him. When I was about to click the call button. When someone said "Are you ready?" My head jerked up. I saw Alvin. He was wearing his usually red baggy sweater, his jeans, and his stupid red cap on backwards. "What the hell took you so long!" I snapped.

"Sorry. Theodore wanted me to test one of his cakes." Alvin said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up off my porches steps. "Yeah, he wanted you to test it. More like you wanted to test it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Alvin said rolling his eyes. I smirked and said teasingly "A man should never leave a lady waiting."

"Okay! I'm sorry okay?" Alvin snapped totally annoyed.

"Yeah, let's just go somewhere." I said looking at my nails. Alvin nodded his head. I looked into his golden hazel eyes.

"So..." Alvin said "do you want to go to the bakery?"

"Okay. But you owe me a cookie." I said.

"Fine." Alvin said. I just laughed. Me and Alvin started walking. For about ten minutes there was awkward silence. When finally Alvin broke it. "So did Mrs. Miller get mad about us sneaking off to the park last night?" Alvin asked with his cocky smirk.

"Yeah, she thought I was with a boy and we where doing things." I said crossing my arms.

"Really?" Alvin said laughing. I smiled and said "Yeah but she believed me later on. What about you? Did Dave get mad?"

Alvin smirked and said "He was fucking pissed off." I laughed.

"Where did he think you went?" I asked.

"Well when I told you I was with you he thought we where-" Alvin stopped and continued "Having... Ummmm. I think you get where I'm getting at."

I almost froze. Dave thought we where having Sex? Gosh Dave's got to be crazy. I would never do that with Alvin.

"Okay Alvin, you're dads getting crazy." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, anyway are you still virgin?" Alvin asked.

I blushed.. "Yes. And it's not a bad thing being virgin you know." I snapped. Alvin smiled and looked at me in the eyes and said "I actually think it attractive when girls are virgin." He said. I decided to change the subject "We're here!" I said happily. Alvin head jerked towards the bakery and said "Hey they opened a new shop." I looked at the sign it said _'Flowers and Chocolates. _"Come on Alvin let's see the flower shop!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Do we haft to?" Alvin groaned.

"Yes, we do." I said. Then I grinned slyly and said in a teasing flirty tone "And besides Alvin. You owe me... remember? You left me waiting." I saw Alvin roll his eyes. "Fine Bitch."_  
_

"Asshole."

"Ass, bitch."

"Retarded Shit."

"Are we going to look at the flowers or not?" Alvin asked now clearly annoyed. We both walked to the flower shop not knowing two eyes where staring at us threw the bush.

* * *

**Okay there's the second chapter of Obsession! Who do you think was spying on them? Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Please please review and try to be nice:) Please Please please please review:)!**


	3. The Flower Shop And The Warning

Chapter 3

The Flower Shop And The Warning

"_Jealousy is love and hate at the same time."_

* * *

Alvin opened the door for me and I entered the flower shop. I looked around the shop. It was a cute small shop. It had shelf of roses and lily's. Another shelf had chocolates and vases filled with the most beautiful flowers I ever seen. I looked at Alvin, I saw his blue eyes scan a shelf of pink roses.

"Wow, this place smells so good." Alvin said. I laughed.

"Well that was random." I said touching a pink vase that said 'Beautiful'. Alvin looked at me and said "Do you want to go now?" I was about to say okay when a voice that startled me and Alvin. "May I help you?" Me and Alvin turned around to see a man about 34 years old. He had white hair, and wrinkles all over his face. "Umm no thanks, we're just looking." I said.

The man just stared at me, then he smiled and said "The beautiful Brittany Miller of the Chipettes. And you're with you're boyfriend." The second the man said Alvin was my boyfriend I stepped away from him. "He's not my boyfriend." I said.

"We're just friends." Alvin said looking into the mans pretty emerald eyes.

"Oh, I know." He said going to the counter of the shop. I saw him empty a jar. I read that the jar said tips. I honestly felt bad for him, the jar looked like it had less that 4 dollars. I dug my hands threw my pocket. I pulled out five dollars. I sighed and looked at the man counting his tips. I smiled and walked to the counter and put the five dollar bill in the jar. The man looked at me his eyes widened and he said "For me?" I smiled and said "Yeah you earned it."

"Oh thank you!" He exclaimed. I looked at the pretty dark red counter. It shimmered in the sun. I saw a magazine that had a picture of me on the counter. I think the man realized me looking at the picture because then he said "My son loves you."

"He does?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah he does?" Alvin muttered. I giggled and the man said "I thought you two weren't dating. Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Alvin snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, whatever you say. My names Sam, be the way."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Alvin said.

"Well what brings you two here?" Sam asked now snipped the ends of a rose.

"We where actually here to go to the bakery. There Brittany over here wanted to see the shop." Alvin said. Sam smiled and said "Well I'm glad you two came." I didn't say anything. I continued looking at the flowers. When I looked at Alvin and I realized he gave Sam a dirty look. I sighed. Why was Alvin being so mean to Sam? I mean he's so nice. "Well do you want to go now?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah sure." I said "Well bye Sam." I said.

"Bye. But wait I have something for you." Sam said. I saw he left the small room the the back of his shop. Sam came back about 3 minutes later. Holding a small pink rose. "This is for you." He said giving the flower to me. It really reminds me of you."

"Thank you." I said. It was so sweet of him giving me a flower.

"Well please come again soon." Alvin grabbed my arm and was leading me to the door. "We will." I said waving bye. When we where finally out of the shop, Alvin sighed and said "Finally we're out of there." My mouth almost dropped open "What do you mean finally we're out? Sam was nice to us and you gave him the most dirtiest look I have ever seen." I said angrily

"I gave him a dirty look because he was looking at you're ass! He;s a pervert." Alvin said sounding just as pissed off as me.

"Oh really?" I snapped.

"Yeah, really." Alvin scoffed "I have a bad feeling about him." I rolled my eyes and said "Can we just go buy something to eat now?" Alvin said nothing for about 5 minutes when he finally said "yeah sure. But Brittany can you promise me something?" Alvin asked in a seriously as he looked into my eyes. "Of course." I said. I looked at his pretty blue eyes. "Don't go to the flower shop by yourself." Alvin said. I sighed and said "Okay, fine."

Me and Alvin walked inside the bakery. Alvin opened the door for me and we walked up to the glass display. Me and Alvin both studied, the cakes, cookies, and tarts. Then one of my favorite people in the world said "What may I get you two?" I smiled at the old black woman. She's so sweet, and she makes the best cakes and cookies. "Hi Sunny." Alvin said smiling at her.

"Hi Alvin dear, and Brittany hon." Sunny said putting on her gloves.

"Hi Sunny." I said smiling.

"Okay let me guess what you two want." Sunny said "Okay Brittany wants a peanut butter cookie and Alvin wants a raspberry fruit tart." Sunny said smiling.

"How did you know?" Me and Alvin asked at the same time. Sunny smiled and said "Well, you two been asking for the same things since you where five years old." Sunny said "And besides, Sunny knows these things." She added.

Me and Alvin watched Sunny get 1 cookie, and 1 fruit tart. Sunny place the 2 sweets in a plastic box. "Okay that will be 7 dollars and 25 cents." Sunny said. I was about to get my share of the bill but then Alvin said "I owe you a cookie remember?" Alvin said. I smiled. After Alvin paid me and Alvin where about to go sit outside when Sunny said "Brittany Hun, wait a minute I need to talk to you." Me and Alvin both froze. I sighed and said "Okay about what?"

Sunny looked at me and said "You're a young beautiful lady and please be careful. Because he's back. He was released about 1 month ago." I didn't understand what Sunny was saying. Who was released? "Who was released Sunny?" Alvin asked.

"Brittany's stalker." I froze. I still never forgot the day when I almost got murdered.

"I still remember his final words. 'Watch you're back bitch cause we where meant to be together and I wont rest till we are'. Please don't go around by yourself." Sunny said in a worried tone. I nodded my head. "Now you two go run along now." Sunny said.

Me and Alvin left the bakery. Then suddenly I felt to hand grab me. "Alvin!" I screamed. Then the hands let go of me. I turned around to see Alvin laughing his heart out. "Alvin!" I snapped.

"You should have seen you're face it was priceless!" Alvin said laughing so hard he almost fell down.

"Asshole." I snapped.

"Bitch." Alvin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Want to go home now?" I asked Alvin.

"Yeah sure." Alvin said. Me and Alvin started walking home. I glanced at him every now and then. He had such pretty eyes, they're so easy to get lost in. Wait! What am I thinking?! Me and Alvin walked for about 20 more minutes before we finally got to my house. We both stopped at my door step. "Okay.. Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said looking at Alvin in the eyes.

"Ummm, yeah." Alvin said looking at the floor.

"So good-night." I said.

"Brittany wait!" Alvin said. I looked at him "What?" I said annoyed.

"Don't I get a hug?" Alvin asked opened his arm. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick hug. "Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye Brittany see you to tomorrow" Alvin said.

I smiled as I closed the door...

"_Success you are found." A soft voice said in the bush... "Are you sure we'll both get what we want?'"_

_"Yes, as long as you listen. We both will."_

* * *

**Okay there you guys are Chapter three! Please please Review! And I would like to say thanks for this review because it really made my day**

** sarahdee77  
**

That was good Im scared for poor Britt ! Update fast plz

**So thank you saradee77:) And I have a poll on my account page so please vote!:) I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors. And I put in this chapter that Alvin has blue eyes so forget I ever wrote that he had brown eyes:p Well please please please Review! Please Review!Please review but please try to be nice:)**


	4. How Can A Kiss Change So Much?

Chapter 4

Can A Kiss Change So Much?

"_I don't think you know what you mean to me not the slightest clue."-Eminem – I Need A Doctor_

"Did you already text Alvin?" Eleanor asked flipping threw her phone contacts. "Yeah." I said flipping threw my phone. I saw Jessica, Courtney, Bella, Grace. "Should I invite Courtney?" I asked my sisters.

"Well we each get to invite _two _friends." Jeanette said.

"Yeah I know." I said "What are we going to do anyway?" Jeanette sighed and got off her bed "Well I don't know."

"Maybe we could play truth or dare." Eleanor said. I honestly liked that idea.

"I wonder who the boys will bring." Jeanette said thoughtfully.

"Well I'm sure Alvin will bring Chase." I said now playing with my hair.

"And Theodore will bring Nathan." Eleanor said quickly.

"I'm sure Simon will bring Kyle." Jeanette said quietly.

"So what time do they come again?" I asked. Mrs. Miller said we could have a few friends over while her and her sister go out of town for the day and night. But are friends had to be out by 9:00 PM and we where only aloud to invite 2, and the people we invite could invite one person. _'Hey girl! Do you want to come over to hang out for a few hours? You can invite a friend.'_ I hit the send button. "Okay I'm done." I said.

"Who did you invite?" Jeanette asked

"Alvin and Courtney. What about you?" I said lazily.

"Simon." Jeanette said smiling.

"What about you Ellie?" I said looking at my blond pigtail sister.

"Oh just Theo." Eleanor said.

"Okay well I'm going to get dressed in better clothes." I said getting up and walking to the door. "Okay." Eleanor and Jeanette said at the same time.

I walked out the door to my bedroom. My mind was still on last night when me and Alvin where saying good-bye to each other. It was so awkward between us. It was like all weird between us. I also remembered Sunny's warning. I never heard Sunny say a cuss word before, and I never heard her talk so seriously before either. And the flower shop guy. I mean I really like him he's really nice, but it's unlike Alvin to act like this. I find it very hard to believe that he was looking at my ass. I sighed as I opened my bedroom door. I walked threw my pink bedroom, I walked to my closet and opened the door. I scanned my closet. What to wear? I sighed something casual.

After about 10 minutes of looking at my clothes I decided on a pair of pink torn up skinny jeans and a shirt that shows my tummy and shoulder. I went over to my mirror, I put my hair in a loos ponytail and put on some lip gloss. There I'm ready. I left my bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Eleanor putting some snacks on a tray, I also saw she also changed. I saw my beautiful sister was wearing a green skirt and a green striped sweater, with her hair in her pigtails except for she was wearing a headband. "You look nice Eleanor." I said smiling at my sister.

"Aww thanks Britt.." Eleanor said "You look beautiful." Eleanor said putting some cookies on a plate. "Thanks Ellie." I said. Then I heard the door bell ring. I saw Jeanette run downstairs. I saw she also changed. Jeanette was wearing a Purple shirt with a light white sweater under, with a light purple mini skirt. "There here!" Jeanette said running to get the door. I fallowed her. When me and Jeanette where at the door, Jeanette opened it. We where surprised to see all the people we invited together. "Hi guys." I said.

"Come in." Jeanette said letting everyone in.

15 Minutes later everyone was all seated on the family room floor.

"So what are we going to do?" Courtney asked. Me and my sisters predictions where right about who the boys where going to bring. I looked at Courtney her. She was wearing a summer dress that was bright yellow to match her blond hair that was tied in a high pony tail. I looked at Alvin. Alvin's head jerked down when I looked at him. Why did he do that? Was he looking at me? Chase a guy with blond hair, and a ass personality. I honestly don't like him. "Why don't we play sextome?" Chase suggested. Everyone's head jerked up. "What's that?" I asked.

"Well cutie, it's when we spin a bottle and whoever it lands on we have sex with them." Chase explained.

"What about seven minutes in heaven?" Nathan said.

"No way!" Eleanor snapped.

"Truth or dare?" Kyle asked shyly. I looked at the nerd. Kyle didn't look like a nerd he was actually kind of cute. He had curly brown hair, green eyes, soft looking skin. And Nathan was like Theodore he was chubby and he had black hair with blue eyes.

"That's a good idea." Courtney said.

"Yeah let's play truth or dare." I said. Everyone agreed with truth or dare. I got off the floor and went to get a bottle, when I was walking pass Chase he touched my but. "Fuck you Chase." I said as I walked out the door. I heard someone laugh so I suppose it was Chase. After I got the bottle I walked back to the family room. When I got there I saw Alvin scolding Chase. "It's okay Alvin. Chase better sleep with one eye open though." I said teasingly.

"Funny Brittany." Chase said. I put the bottle in the middle of the room everyone sat around the bottle. "Okay who wants to go first?" Simon asked.

"I'll go." Jeanette said. Jeanette spin'd the bottle it landed on Courtney.

"Truth or dare?" Jeanette asked.

"Truth." Courtney said looking at her nails.

"Okay... Hmmm did you really kiss Jimmy or was it a rumor?" Jeanette asked.

"Sadly no... It's not a rumor. I really did like a nerd, no offence Jeanette. But he turned me down."

"My turn!" Eleanor said as she spin'd the bottle. It landed on Simon.

"Truth or dare Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"Dare." Simon said.

"Kiss Jeanette." Eleanor said flatly.

"What?" Jeanette and Simon said at the same time.

"Kiss her." Eleanor said simply.

"Fine." Simon said quietly, but by the tone of his voice you could tell he was angry. Simon who was sitting next to Jeanette turned his head to her and leaned. I saw there lips press against each other. They kissed for about 2 minutes before the pulled away. I giggled. "My turn." Courtney said. Courtney spin'd the bottle. It landed on Chase. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Chase said daringly.

"Kiss Brittany for 5 minutes." Courtney said evilly.

"Courtney I'm you're friend!" I snapped. How could she do this to me?

"Kiss already." Courtney snapped. I sighed as I saw Chase move closer to me. I looked at him in the eyes. Chase leaned and pressed his lips into mine. I felt nothing. I felt no sparks. I felt his tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth to access his tongue to my mouth. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. Are tongues wrestled for about 2 minutes when I felt his hands touch my body. I felt one of his hands touch my breasts, the other hand touch my ass. 3 minutes later I heard Alvin say "Times up." I pushed him away quickly. "F-ck you Courtney." I snapped.

"Hey I said kiss! Not have his hands explore you!" Courtney said putting her hands in the air. "My turn." I said. I spin'd the bottle mentally praying it would land on Courtney, but sadly it landed on Theodore. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Theodore said.

"Sing to Eleanor in you're underwear." I said.

"W-what?" Theodore asked.

"Chicken." Chase muttered.

"Okay fine tell Eleanor how you feel about her in 3 sentences." I said feeling bad for him.

"Okay. Well You're beautiful Ellie. Two, you're the sweetest person I know. And I love you." Theodore said shyly. Easy for him to say! Him and Eleanor have been dating for 2 years.

"My turn!" Simon said. I saw Simon spin the bottle. It landed on Alvin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alvin said daringly as his eyes darted to Simon's.

"Go make out with Brittany for 7 minutes in a closet." Simon said evilly.

"Simon! Courtney! What did I do to you!" I snapped.

"You did nothing to me Brittany but Alvin a different story. Go kiss." Simon said.

Me and Alvin got off the floor and walked to a closet. "What about this one?" I asked.

"Okay." Alvin said. Alvin opened the door and we both walked in it. I looked at Alvin and he looked at me. I saw Alvin lean closer to me. I leaned and are lips touched each others. But this kiss felt different, from me and Chase's. I felt sparks and I closed my eyes the second are lips met. I felt his tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He tasted like cherries. I felt his tongue touch mine. I almost melted in his arms. I relaxed. Suddenly I forgot about all my problems. All I felt and cared about was Alvin's lips. I felt the kiss get more passionate as I was pressed against the wall. I was kissing my best friend. I never felt more love in a kiss. I felt Alvin's hands touch my thighs. Then suddenly a voice broke the kiss. "You guys are done!" I heard Simon say. Me and Alvin pulled away. We where both panting. I opened the closet door. And I looked at him. I felt butterflies in my tummy. I'm in love with him. I'm in love my best friend. I'm in love with Alvin Seville. How can a kiss change so much?

_ I looked. I found what I was looking for. I can't believe they didn't even realize I was in there house. "Did you find them?"_

_"Yes there playing truth or dare."_

_"Take a picture of her then leave." _

_"Okay, are you sure the plan will work?"_

_"Yes just do as I say."_

_"But I want it now."_

_"Relax good things come to those who wait..."_

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4 of Obbsesion!:) I would like to say a speacial thank you too Ellie Loves Theo for this wonderful review:) Thank you!  
**

**OMG...FREAKING AMAZING. YOU ARE A AMAZING AUTHOR! BRAVO BRAVO BRAVO! MAGNIFIC TRE'S FANTASTIQUE**

**Please review please review!:) Pretty Please? Sorry if there's any grammar errors. Please review:)**


	5. The First Day In Love With You

Chapter 5

First Day In Love With You

"I think it's fearless to fall for you're best friend." -Taylor Swift- The Fearless Quote

* * *

_Saturday 9:04 PM_

"So..." I said as I looked at Alvin. We where saying good-bye to each other and things where really strange between us.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, you will." I said. I looked at the floor of my porch. Didn't the kiss mean anything to him? Should I ask him about it? I looked into Alvin eyes. They're so peaceful, so beautiful. Alvin was handsome. I've always thought this but I'd never dare tell anyone that. "So.. Alvin?" Alvin looked at me.

"Yes Britt?" Alvin said looking into my eyes. I sighed. I opened my mouth to ask him, but then I closed it. "Alvin... Did the kiss mean anything to you?" I finally blurted out. Alvin raised his eyes brows and stuttered "W-well, umm no. It was just a friend kiss. Wasn't it?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Well yeah of course it was just a friend kiss!" I said quickly.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Alvin asked softly as he looked at the floor. I saw clearly that he was avoiding my eyes.

"No." I lied "It meant nothing. Like you said it was just a friend kiss."

I lied to him. I lied to my best friend. I lied to the boy I love. I lied to Alvin Seville. I never lied to Alvin before. "Goodnight Alvin." I said quietly. Alvin opened his arms and said "Don't I get a hug?" I fake laughed. He never changes. I gave Alvin a hug. But this hug was different. This hug was the first hug I gave him, in love with him. "Bye Britt." I smiled at him as we let go of each other, Alvin looked at me one more time before leaving to his house.

I closed the door. I felt my vision get blurry. I ran up stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and locked it. I leaned against the door frame. I felt like screaming. What the hell just happened? Why am I feeling like this? "Goddammit!" I screamed "Why didn't I tell him!" I screamed to myself. I sighed as I felt hot tears go down my eyes. I felt like something to me is gone. I lost my friendship. Now I think of him as a lover. "Why did I fall for him?" I said quietly to myself "Why did Simon dare us to kiss?" I said even quieter feeling even more tears go down my eyes. Why did I ask him how he felt about the kiss? _It sounded stupid_. A voice in my head told me.

"Yeah thanks." I muttered. Great! Now I'm talking to voices in my head like a crazy person. I walked over to my am I feeling like this? Why am I feeling broken?

* * *

_Sunday 6:16 PM_

"Brittany?" Alvin said gently as he took another gulp of beer.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"When are you leaving for collage again?" Alvin asked. I sighed as I played with the sand, on the beautiful sandy beach. I looked at the waves. I loved how the waves always kissed the shore no matter how many times, the sandy shore sent it away. I looked at Alvin. I felt butterflies go in my stomach as I looked as I looked into his beautiful eyes. I loved how they're the same color as the ocean. "I'm leaving on Tuesday." I said quietly. Alvin gulped.

"Yeah. Dave's making me, Simon, and Theodore go tomorrow. He wants us to be settled in." Alvin said sounding slightly annoyed at the end. I laughed softly. That sounded so much like Dave. "I can't believe we've been friends since we where five." Alvin said.

"Me either." I said smiling remembering how Alvin tripped me like 5 times that day. "I sure did make you fall down a lot." Alvin said smiling as he looked at the waves. I smiled as I turned my head to look into his beautiful eyes. "You did asshole." I said teasingly. Alvin raised his eyebrows.

"So you're starting the cussing war, huh bitch?"

"Yeah I am dickhead." I snapped teasingly. But this time it was different. I don't want to insult him, I love him. Alvin looked at me. I saw his eyes travel my body back to my face "You look beautiful." Alvin said. Suddenly I felt proud. Alvin thought I looked beautiful! I felt my heart explode with love for him. I felt amazing. I was wearing a simple, yellow dress that was strapless, a jean jacket over, with 6 inch high heels.

"Thank you." I said shyly. Then suddenly I remembered the flower shop, and Sam. "Ummm Alvin?"

"Yeah, Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Can we go to the flower shop?" I asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well why do you hate it there so much?" I snapped.

"I like the flower shop." Alvin pointed out "I just have a bad feeling about that Sam guy."

"Sam's nice!" I snapped. The second I snapped I felt bad. Alvin would never love someone who snaps at him all the time.

"He's nice to you. Because He wants to have sex with you." Alvin said hotly "He's a pervert."

"No he's not." I snapped. I sighed as I looked into Alvin's eyes and said softly "Alvin we're leaving to collage really soon. I won't be there all year, please Alvie?" I begged. I saw Alvin slightly smiled. "Fine. But just this once. And don't call me that."

I laughed. Alvin's always hated it when I called him Alvie. I grabbed his arm "Come on lets go!" I said.

Me and Alvin walked out of the sandy beach to the street. We both walked for about 10 minutes before I saw the flower shop. Alvin opened the door for me. I heard the bell ring. "Hello? Oh Brittany darling!" Sam said his wrinkly face forming into a smile. Then he frowned when he saw Alvin "Oh hi to you too." I smiled "Hi. We came to see you." I said smiling.

"That's great, because it was getting lonely here." Sam said going to the pay counter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Slow day." Sam said shrugging.

"Oh." Alvin said coldly.

"How are you two?" Sam asked. I smiled.

"Oh we're good." I said.

"Yeah, I'm leaving to collage tomorrow." Alvin said.

Sam smiled "Collage? What collage are you going to Brittany hon?"

"The same collage as Alvin." I said. Sam frowned.

"Oh, well that's great." Sam said quietly. I felt someone grabbed my hand. I looked at my hand and saw Alvin was holding it. I felt so many sparks when he touched it. I never knew you could feel so in love before. I felt my heart melt. "Ummm yeah. It is." Alvin said squeezing my hand.

"What are you going to study?" Sam asked.

"I'm studying fashion." I said.

"And I'm studying, medicine and I got a scholarship to be on the football team."

"Well it looks like you two both did pretty well." Sam said smiling. When I was about to say thank you I felt my phone vibrate. I answered it.

"Hello mom. No I'm not alone. I'm with Alvin. Okay. I'll tell him. Okay, I'll be home in 20 minutes. Okay bye." I hung up. And looked at Alvin "Mrs. Miller said Dave wants you home. And I haft to go home to pack now." I said.

"Oh I see you two haft to leave! Go along now. But Brittany I got this for you." Sam said giving me a wrapped small box. "Don't open it till you're home."

"Thank you." I said smiling. "Bye Sam! I'll come visit this summer." I said. Alvin dragged me to the door. I waved by as me and Alvin exited the door.

"Gosh! He's a pervert." Alvin said clearly annoyed.

"Why is he a pervert?" I asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Didn't you see he was staring at you're breasts! Gosh Brittany give me a break! Pull up you're shirt!" Alvin said snapping at the end.

"Okay gosh, dad." I said. Why was he acting like this? I love him but he's being judge mental.

Me and Alvin walked home. It took us about 20 minutes before we reached my house. "Well... I'll see you next week?" I said nervously as I opened my door.

"Yeah... I'll miss you." Alvin said shyly. I felt my insides melt. He's so sweet. "Me too." I was about to enter my house when I heard Alvin say "Wait!" My head jerked up "What?" I asked.

"Don't I get a hug?" Alvin asked opening his arms like he'd done since he was 7 years old. I rolled my arms and gave him a hug. This hug was long and bittersweet knowing we wouldn't be able to see each other much anymore. When we pulled away from the hug Alvin looked at my eyes. I felt Alvin's hands gently touch my cheeks as he leaned forward. I found are faces getting closer and closer, are lips where about to meet, until "Brittany! Come in you haft to try this new cake me and Theo made!" I heard Eleanor say.

Me and Alvin almost jumped away from each other. Eleanor looked at us "What? Did I bother something?"

"No Eleanor, I was just saying goodbye to Brittany."

"Oh. I guess Teddy has to go to?" Eleanor asked sadly.

"Yeah he does." Alvin replied.

"Okay. Teddy!" Eleanor called. I saw Theodore poke his head outside. "Oh hi Alvin." Theodore said. Theodore looked at Eleanor and then gave her a passionate kiss. For about 1 minute. Alvin covered my eyes. "Ewww Eleanor Theodore! Keep that in the bedroom!" Alvin teased.

"Sorry Alvin, I'm just gonna miss her." Theodore mumbled.

"You should go now." I said.

"Yeah we should." Alvin said waving by to me and Eleanor. I closed the door.

Now that I was home I ran to my bedroom to open the present Sam gave me. I opened the small box. I saw a necklace shaped like a heart that said 'Love' With a pink gemstone in the middle. I also saw a small flower. "Awww how nice." I said to myself. My mind darted back to Alvin. I love him, I miss him dearly. I touched the necklace on my neck that he gave me when I was 6 years old. It was a necklace that spelled '_Forever And Always'_

"_So when does the plan start?"_

"_Tomorrow." _

"_OK. So when do I get my reward?"_

"_Soon... Soon she'll be destroyed and she'll have no choice but to come to me. She'll be so broken so heart broken that she'll come crawling to me. Then I'll get what I want. You and you're partner just do what I say."_

* * *

**Okay... That wasn't my best chapter! But things will get better in the next chapter! Hint new character and they go to collage! I added that Little Theonore scene for xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx.. I have 28 reviews! That's the most I ever got! I'm really sorry If I have any grammar errors:) Well I'll post the next chapter really soon...:) Please Please REVIEW!:) Please? I'm thankful for all the reviews I get and a tone of them make my day:) So please review:)**

**SingForAMoment1972**


	6. Fall

Chapter 6

Fall

"_But Who's gonna make you fall in love." -Justin Bieber- Fall_

_Tuesday, 5:08 PM_

The car stopped as I looked out the window. This is it. I'm done with school. Now it's collage time. I sighed as I heard Mrs. Miller say "We're here girls."

I opened the car door and looked at the huge building. I was freaking out right now. I was here at collage! Finally after all the hard work with school, I made it. I'm in collage. I opened the back of the car and started to get all my things. I saw my sisters getting out of the car. I looked at Jeanette. She was wearing a pair of green shorts with a purple shirt, and purple flats. Eleanor was wearing a green dress with a dark green sweater over it, and a pair of green flats. "Oh wow! The campus is so big!" Eleanor exclaimed.

I nodded my head in agreement. I sighed as I grabbed my three big bags. I saw Jeanette grab her two bags, after she passed Eleanor her bags. I saw Mrs. Miller looking at us, I saw tears in her eyes. I smiled at are adopted mother. She was kind and caring, she's always there for us, and now we're leaving her. "Well... This is it." I said feeling my voice crack. I felt my eyes get watery. I'm happy I'm here, I can't wait to start my class, but I'm also sad I'm leaving my town. I'm in a different city and I'm finally on my own. "Oh honey." Mrs. Miller said softly "I love you girls. You guys really grew up. And you're on you're own now. But I still have a few rules for you... I don't want drugs or alcohol. I don't want you running around in lingerie for boys, so no sex until you're sure you're in love. So no casual sex or drugs. It's fine going to parties once in a while, but not every weekend."

Parties? I don't plan on going to one party! I'm here for my future. Mrs. Miller smiled. I saw her open her arms. Me and my sisters all gave her a big long hug. "We love you." I heard Jeanette say softly. "I love you too." Mrs. Miller said gently. After we pulled away from the hug Mrs. Miller looked at all of us. I saw Mrs. Miller's eyes look at Jeanette "My smart, sweet, elegant, Jeanette. I know you'll stay out of trouble. But be careful with the crowd you choose. Always be proud of who you are." Then Mrs. Miller's eyes traveled to Eleanor. "My sweet, strong, amazing cook, and amazing daughter Eleanor. I know you're more of a home body and all, but be careful. Always listen to yourself and not others." And finally Mrs. Miller looked at me. "Oh Brittany. My little trouble maker. The rebel of the family. My beautiful, talented, musical, Brittany. I know boys love you, but no sex, and no drugs. I know you're the leader of the groups. I know I raised all three well. And I trust you. Be careful because you have a lot of opportunities here, so don't lose them." Mrs. Miller said looking at all of us. "Okay girls. You should get going... I'll see you, this Christmas." We all nodded are head. "I love you girls." Mrs. Miller said walking back to her car. "I love you too." me and my sisters said together. We watched Mrs. Miller get in her car. "Well girls... Let's go find our dorm." I said.

"Okay." Jeanette said. Me and my sisters picked up are bags, and walked into the collage. We where stuck in the crowded halls of the collage. "This place is huge." Eleanor whispered. "Hey sexy ass! I would love to have sex with you! Come to the party tonight! Hot stuff! What a nice ass you got there Brittany! And I thought they edited those pictures!" I heard some guy shout. I turned around and saw a guy looked at me. I stuck out my middle finger "Fuck you!" I shouted. I heard Eleanor mutter "He deserved it."

After about ten minutes of walking around the collage me and my sisters found where the dorms are. They where separate like in a small courtyard, they where like apartments. "Wow, these are cute." Eleanor said looking around the courtyard. "So are rooms 1996?" I asked Jeanette. I saw Jeanette's head poke out of the map. "Yep we're on floor 4, room 1996." Jeanette said smiling. Me and my sisters climbed the stairs excitedly. We walked along, for about 2 minutes before Eleanor said "there it is. Room 1996."

"I'll open the door." I said putting my bags down and digging my hands in my purse to get the dorm key. I opened the door. The door _clicked _ open as I picked up my bags off the ground. Me and my sisters entered the dorm. I almost dropped my stuff. It was perfect. It was so freaking perfect! "Oh wow." I said to myself as I looked around. The walls where painted yellow and two walls where painted red. I saw there where two couches and a little coffee table in the middle along with a big fuzzy white rug. I saw there was a small desk in the corner and book cases already filled with books and decorations. I looked at the small kitchen. It had a fridge and a small table in it. Along with a oven and stove of course. Then I heard a voice. "Oh hi! You must be the other girls who I'm sharing the dorm with." I heard a annoying voice say. I turned around. I saw a girl. She was about 5'6, she had bright blond hair, and she had tired eyes. She had bright red lip stick all over her lips, with overly done make-up. She was okay I guess. I mean I'm way prettier than her. I saw she was wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a dress like shirt. It was a cute outfit. "Oh hi." I said. The girl looked at me.

"Oh hi! You're the lead singer of The Chipettes! Honer to meet you! And Eleanor and Jeanette! Honer to meet you guys to! My names Charlene Davis." I heard her high pitch voice say.

"Oh umm hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Charlene nice to meet you." Eleanor said smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Jeanette said quietly.

"Well. Who am I sharing the room with?" Charlene asked putting her hands together.

"Umm. Brittany." Jeanette and Eleanor said together as they picked up there stuff to go unpack. I said nothing because they ran off to the other room.

"Okay... Come on." Charlene said. I picked up my stuff as I watched her lead me to the room. I honestly didn't like this girl. I saw her open the door to _our_ room. I saw one side of the room was covered with stuff. And the other side of the room had (which was totally empty) had a desk and a book she. I saw a bed with pink bedding on it. I saw the walls where painted light pink also.

"I picked the right side. I hope you don't mind." Charlene said in a voice that said she clearly didn't care.

"Oh I don't mind. I said. I was happy I got the side with the desk. I put down my bags. "do you need help unpacking?" Charlene asked. _You might as well make piece with this girl..._ "Sure! I would love some help." I said in a fake nice tone. I opened one of my suitcases, I saw Charlene walk up to me. "What do I do first?" She said smiling.

"Oh anything." I said. Then my phone _beeped._

"You got a text." Charlene said as she folded one of my shirts. I was putting my keyboard piano on my desk so I couldn't check it. "Can you read it to me?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." Charlene said "Okay it says. I miss you princess... I miss seeing you're beautiful face, and hearing you complain about everything." I heard Charlene laugh. "You didn't say you have a boyfriend. But I felt my face get hot. I know who that texts from. Alvin. Why was he being so romantic and sweet? Princess? "No it's just my friend Alvin... He's kind of flirty with me sometimes." I said quietly.

"He must like you." Charlene said.

"I don't know. He's just not used to being with-out me."

"Maybe. Gosh you have a tone of cute clothes. What are you studying fashion or something?"

"I actually am studying fashion.. My mom wanted me to go to collage, she wanted my and my sisters to have a break from the spot light. So what are you studying?" I asked.

"Oh just human personalities. You know something simple, for a simple brown eye girl." She replied.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." I said.

"Okay." Charlene muttered.

I ran to the door. I opened it. Then someone grabbed my into there arms. And picked me up. I laughed "Alvin! Put me down!" I said still laughing.

"You didn't say please." Alvin teased.

"Please." I begged. I felt Alvin gently put me on the ground. "Brittany who was it?" I heard Jeanette ask. But Eleanor didn't even have to ask. I watched my sister run up to her boyfriend and press her lips into his. "Alvin?" I heard a voice by the door that led to me and Charlene's bedroom say. Alvin's head jerked up. He studied the Charlene. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Alvin asked.

"Its me. Charlene! From 8th grade. Remember. We used to date." Charlene said nervously. Alvin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, now I remember you. You just look a little different." Alvin managed to say. I felt his hand touch mine.

"Yeah. It's so nice to see you!" Charlene said walking up to him and giving Alvin a hug.

"Umm you too." Alvin said awkwardly.

"Ummm so Alvin.. Do you mind if I steal Brittany away from you for a minute?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at Simon. "Yeah sure."

I felt Simon grab my arm as he led me out the door. "What Simon?" I asked when we where outside. "W-well I just thought you should know that a certain someone in are house is talking about you a lot." Simon said digging his hands in his pocket.

"Really?" I asked "Who?"

"Well Alvin. It all started about two weeks ago. He started talking about you a lot. And you remember that bikini shoot you did?" Simon asked.

I nodded my head "Yeah, it wasn't to long ago... Why?"

"Well Alvin tapped the pictures of you on his wall. Along with other pictures of you. And then the next day I found a song on his desk about you."

My heart stopped. Did Alvin love me? Simon continued "I just thought you should know that I think Alvin likes you. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I just thought you should know. Don't tell Alvin I told you this." Simon said breathlessly.

"Of course I won't." I said smiling at him.

"Good." I looked into his blue eyes. Alvin talked about me. Maybe I should tell him How I feel soon...

But what Brittany didn't know was there was someone watching her...

"_Plan a done.. But there's a problem."_

"_What?"_

"_He likes her."_

"_Who likes her?"_

"_The Seville guy."_

"_Okay... We'll get rid of him.. Now you're turn. Plan b."_

* * *

**So Charlene's Brittany's roommate huh? Brittany doesn't like her, weird... Charlene's nice, well at least in this chapter! Charlene's actually going to be a B*** And Simon thinks Alvin likes Brittany... And who do you think is watching her this time? *Hint it's someone different from the last chapter***

** Well anyway, please review! Please let me know how my stories going! I know this wasn't my bets chapter though:/ Well I tried to add Some Theonore for my friend xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx**

**Well Please please please Review! Please Review!**

**PS. Music is on hold right now... I'll update whenever I feel like it. And I'll update Recovery soon. But now I'm mostly working on Obsession.**


	7. Trouble Of Charlene

Chapter 7

Trouble Of Charlene

"_It's the most maddening, beautiful, magical, horrible, painful, wonderful, joyous, thing in the world, Love." -Taylor Swift_

I sighed as I heard Alvin's voice complain about how there wasn't a pink or purple M&M. I smiled as I heard him talk like crazy non stop. Doesn't he realize I'm not listening? "Brittany? Are you listening to me?" Alvin finally said. _Never mind. He realized._ "I'm listening to you Alvin." I said. Alvin smirked and said flatly "No you're not."

I sighed, he just knows me _too_ well. "Okay. Fine I admit it, I'm not listening to you. But you wouldn't listen to me blab about M&M's colors either" I pointed out. Alvin rolled his eyes and smirked at me cutely.

"So true." Alvin said laughing slightly. My mind darted back to Charlene. I mean she's a sweet girl (I think) but I mean, I just have a bad feeling about her. "Alvin?"

"Yeah Brittany?" Alvin said folding one of my shirts. I smiled it was so sweet of him to help me unpack. "Why did you and Charlene break up?" I asked.

I saw Alvin freeze for a second but then he smiled "Oh classic tale Britt, classic. I still remember the day we met to the day the bitch turned on me."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me!" I snapped playfully.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll tell you." Alvin said "Do you remember when me, Simon, and Theodore moved away for a little bit? When we where in 8th grade?" Alvin asked. I sighed, I remembered when they moved for four months. "Yeah I did... I missed you so much." I said shyly. I saw Alvin crack a smile "You're adorable." Alvin said softly to me.

"So? Are you gonna tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. In 8th grade... Way back"

_Flashback: Alvin's Point Of View_

_Brittany: Do you miss me already? Because it's been less than a day and you already texted me:p You lost the bet. When you guys move back here, you owe me a ice cream of my choice._

_Alvin: Whatever... You can be really snobby and bitchy. You know that right?_

_Brittany: Yeah I know. After all how could I not, you tell me like 500 hundred times a day!:p Well I haft to go to bed. Night;)_

_I stared at the text Brittany sent me. I just wont answer. I closed my phone. It was weird texting Brittany, when we're I used to live it's 3:30 AM and here in New York it's 8:00 AM. I sighed as the car stopped. "Okay boy's we're here... I love you now get out of the car before you're late for school." Dave said smiling. Easy for him to say. He doesn't have to go to a new school. Me and my brothers got out of the car. I shut the car door and watched Dave drive away from the big school building. "Well, I'm gonna go find my class." I said. _

"_Okay Alvin." Simon said._

"_Yeah, me and Simon where lucky! Are first class is together." Theodore said smiling._

"_You guys where lucky." I mumbled as I entered the school. I saw a bunch of kids. Ow a kid just got punched. I saw a blond girl with a long hair, tied in a ponytail. I looked at her. She looked nice. Maybe she would know where my science class is. I walked up to her. "Um excuse me." I said tapping her shoulder. She turned around to look at me. I saw red lipstick all over her lips, and overly done eye shadow on her brown eyes. I was love struck, she's beautiful. I never felt this way before. Maybe Brittany was right, maybe love at first sight does exists. "Yes?" I heard her beautiful voice say._

"_Umm, Hi my name is Alvin Seville. And well I w-was wondering if you knew where the science class is?" I said nervously._

"_Honer to meet, you Alvin. My names Charlene Davis. And yes I do know where that class room is. It's my first period to." Charlene said giggling at the and a little bit. _

"_Wow. Charlene what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I said getting my flirting skills on._

"_You're sweet. And you're not so bad yourself." Charlene said giggling._

"_You're actually the most sexy girl I've ever seen." I said touching her arm. Charlene started giggling like crazy. "Come on,we should be getting to class." Charlene grabbed my hand and dragged me to class. After about five minutes of walking in the busy school halls we stopped by a class door. "Well this is it." Charlene said smiling at me. I opened the classroom door for her. And we both walked in. Everyone was staring at me and Charlene. "Come on you can sit by me." Charlene whispered. I sat down by on a table next to Charlene. I held her hand under the desk. Getting lost in her beauty every second I was with her..._

"Okay I'm sure you get I was a helpless romantic! Okay! Now let's get to our break-up." Alvin said. I giggled. "Okay, just finish the story." I said. Alvin smirked and said "Okay where was I? Oh now I remember."

_I sighed answer the dam phone woman! I clicked call again. No answer... Still no answer... Then finally 'Please leave you're voice message at the beep! Beep!'_

"_Hello Charlene. I miss you, I honestly don't know why you're not answering the phone. It's not hard to! Gosh dammit! Please Charlene please call me back or I'm coming over. Bye!" I said. I gritted my teeth together. She was really pissing me off. Why the hell was she acting like this? I felt like my heart just got ripped out and destroyed. What did I ever do to her? _

_I left my bedroom. I slammed the door and ran to Dave's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Dave say. I opened the bedroom door. I saw Dave sitting down on his desk writing a song. "Hello Alvin. Do you need something?" Dave asked looking at me with worry in his eyes "You look upset." _

"_I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could go to Charlene's house?" _

"_Yeah of course. But be home 9:00." Dave said. I didn't say anything, I just ran out the door down stairs, to the door. I ran out the door into the streets to see Charlene. Why the hell did she do this? I ran for about 20 minutes before I saw her house. I knocked on the door. I saw the door knob move, and finally the door opened. "Oh hi Alvin!" Charlene's brother Dylan said smiling at me. _

"_Umm hey. Is Charlene home?" I asked._

"_Yeah she's upstairs in her bedroom. Why?" Dylan asked._

"_Because I really need to talk to her." I begged._

"_Umm sure. Come in Alvin." Dylan said letting alvin in. This wasn't the first time I came to her house. So I know where her bedroom is. I ran upstairs in her nice fancy house all the way to her room. I opened the door. And felt my heart break. There I saw Charlene kissing someone else. I saw the guy looked older guy, like 15 kissing her, like there was no tomarrow. I saw her shirt was off. Slut. We never went this far. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked with anger in my voice. The two pulled away from there kiss right away. "Alvin!" Charlene gasped. It looked like she just saw the devil "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to know why you're not answering the dam phone! And now I know why!" I yelled._

"_A-Alvin it's not what you thi-"_

"_Okay then what is it?" I snapped harshley "You fell on his lips!" I yelled "What's wrong with you! You just can't run around with other guys Charlene!" I yelled. I was pissed off. How could she do this to me?_

"_What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! You have the most beautiful girl in the whole world and you're just throwing me away like this!"_

"_Throwing you away? The most beautiful girl in the world? You're a joke." I said almost laughing "What did I ever do to you?" _

"_What about that Brittany slut!" Charlene yelled now getting up from her bed. "What about all those texts! And pictures! You love her Alvin! I can feel it!" I saw Charlene's eyes get watery as she said this "And I don't understand! What does that slut have that I don't?!" I raised my eyebrows. How dare she insult Brittany! "That slut!? Believe it of not Charlene but she's had boyfriends before and she never cheated on one! She's always cheated on! And treated like crap! Not you! I treated you like a queen! And most beautiful girl in the world? Ha! Who do you think you are? And for the record I think Brittany's way prettier than you!" I yelled._

"_It all doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore! Go! I don't care." Charlene said now crying "I hate you!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"And I left. And I thought I'd never see her again." Alvin said sighing as he played with my hair.

"Oh." I said "Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked. Alvin smiled.

"Are you crazy Britt?! I don't like her at all. She's not even pretty anymore."

I laughed knowing guys could be shallow. "Well the break up was about you really." Alvin said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I would never think that I'd cause a break up for you." I said "And Alvin. Don't touch my hair!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay bitch." Alvin said rolling his eyes playfully. I looked into his eyes. I just loved these moments. Just two best friends laying down on my bed together, just talking about random things and telling stories. I looked in his eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I felt something lick my neck. "Mmmmm. Alvin what are you doing?" I asked. I was taken by surprise. I mean why was Alvin kissing my neck? I felt Alvin's tongue glaze my neck. "A-A-Alvin if you give me a hickey then I'm going to kill you." I said stuttering from the pleasure I was feeling. Then I felt his tongue travel up my neck, I felt him kiss my jaw. "Alvin." I moaned. Then I felt his lips leave my neck. I looked into his eyes, I found are faces getting closer and closer to each other are lips where about to meet until "Am I disturbing something?" A strong voice said. Me and Alvin quickly moved are faces away from each other. I saw Charlene standing by the door. "No." I said quietly.

"Well, I should leave now." Alvin said getting off my bed. I nodded my head.

I walked with Alvin to the door. "Ummm by. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Of course." Alvin said quietly.

"Ummm. So goodnight." I said I was about to close the door until I heard Alvin say "Wait!" I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. I saw Alvin smirk. Alvin opened his arms "Don't I get a hug?" Alvin asked. I laughed as I almost jumped in his arms. I loved being in his arms, I always feel safe. Now I know, I'm truly in love with him.

"_Plan B starts tomorrow."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_Soon she'll be mine. After all these years. The obsessed one is back..."_

"_Sir, may I ask what you're going to do to her once you get her?"_

"_Kill her."_

* * *

**Well here's chapter 7! I almost have 40 reviews Nobody knows how happy I am! Well a new characters coming in the next chapter! Well anyway please please Review! Please Review! Well and to all the people who reviewed my story thank you so much:) **

**SingForTheMoment1972**


	8. Eleanor's Friend And The Cop

Chapter 8

Eleanor's Friend and The Cop

"_I'm tired of you always thinking you know what's best for me."__ - __EMINEM -8 Mile_

* * *

I sighed as I walked threw the crowded halls of the collage. I just barely finished my fashion design class. It was fun of course. We learned about designers and what people like. How to start trends and stuff like that. I bumped into someone "Shit." I mumbled under breath "Watch the fuck where-" I stopped as I stared at my professor Marley. He glared at me "Language Miller, language." I nodded my head "Sorry professor Marley. I thought you where someone else." I said nervously. I looked into possessor Marley's deep eyes, they some how sparkled even if they where chocolate brown. "So the good girl in my class picks on random people?" He snapped with his deep voice. I almost had to stand on my tipi-toes to look into his eyes. And I was wearing high heels! "I-I'm sorry professor Marley." I stuttered. I felt me heart flutter. Then professor Marley gave me a heart warming smile. "Okay just run off Miller..." He said almost laughing. I raised my eyebrows Slightly. Why was he laughing? "Professor, if you don't mind me asking... why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing Miller. I just remember you when you where a kid. That's all." Mr Marley said now laughing. Before I could ask anything else, Mr. Marley said "Well I must go now Ms. Miller. So good day." I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. I watched Mr. Marley walk away. I sighed as he got smaller and smaller. Now what was I going to do again. Oh yes now I remember! I'm going back to the dorm so I can get changed and go out to do something fun. I started walking to my dorm. I passed the crowded halls, filled with kids. I heard a guy whistle at me. (Man whore.) I walked passed the group of guys and continued walked. I sighed when I exited the full hallway. I glanced around the flowery garden trail that leads to the dorms. I breathed in the scent of the fresh summery flowers. I ran threw the garden almost tripping on my high heels, I went up the stairs. I glanced room 2, room, 1934, room 1996. I smiled as I dug my hand threw my purse. I felt so cold. I was only in a tee shirt with a light opened sweater over. I heard the door _click _as I unlocked it. I was about to open the door when a voice sneered behind me "Well the whore can't even cover her body when it's cold." I turned around and saw Charlene. I looked at her pale white skin, and bright blond hair in a ponytail, I looked at her. She was wearing a tight red dress, with a black jacket over. Charlene looked annoyed now "Hello? Aren't you going to open the door?" She snapped rudely. I rolled my eyes. "Shut-up." I muttered to her. I don't get it. Charlene was being a bitch to me for nothing! I opened the door. I stepped in the warm toasty dorm. Charlene walked past me quickly. I watched Charlene go to our room. Then I heard the bedroom door shut. "Okay." I said slowly. I sighed. As I walked to our tiny kitchen when I heard a giggle. "Jayson. Oh please she'll like the lemon icing better." I heard my little sister Eleanor giggle. Jayson? My little sister was with a boy? "Ellie." I said as I opened the door. I froze when I say a guy. He was about 6'0 and he had blond messy hair, sparkling blue eyes, he had the bad boy look. He was cute. Not as cute as my Alvin of course. But cute. "Hey Britt!" Eleanor said joyfully. I could tell Eleanor saw I was looking at the guy who's name is apparently Jayson. "Oh yeah and this is my friend Jayson! We made you a cake." Eleanor said. I looked into Jayson's eye. "Hi." He said. He had a deep familiar voice. Where did I here his voice before? He's the guy who said he would love to have sex to me on the first day of collage. "Hey your the guy who shouted at me on the first day of collage!" I snapped. Now I was pissed. He gave me a bad boy smirk "Yeah you looked hot sticking out your middle finger." He teased "And by the way, I still want to have sex with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah fuck you." I snapped. This Jayson is disrespectful. "Brittany!" Eleanor snapped "Please stop bothering him, he's just fooling around with you." I glared at my sister like she was crazy. I saw her green eye narrow, as she gave me her motherly look. Ugh finally she won "Okay I'm sorry." I said in a annoyed tone. Eleanor smiled and said "Good." I walked over to the kitchen counter and gently made my finger touch the cake. I saw a tiny bit of frosting go on my finger. I gently sucked it. It was lemon cake. "Mmmm Eleanor this is good." I said "probably one of your best works."

"Me and Jayson's work." Eleanor said. My eyes traveled back to the asshole guy standing next to her. I had to admit though, he was cute. "Yeah, whatever. So how do you know my sister anyway?" I asked Jayson. Jayson smiled and said "I'm in her cooking class, and I'm also on the football team." Jayson said. I froze. He's on the football team?

"Oh do you happen to know Alvin Seville?" I asked. Jayson's eyes narrowed when I said Alvin's name. "Yes I know him. He's the guy that took my place as the quarterback." Jayson fired. I could hear the bitterness in his voice when he said that.

"Oh... Well he's good you know." I said "So you have nothing to worry about, so what are you now?" I asked.

"I'm the kicker." Jayson sneered "Great, Eleanor you didn't tell me she's in love with him." I blushed when he said that. In love? I do love Alvin, but what did Eleanor tell him about me? "I don't love him!" I lied. I hated lying.

"Yep! That's what Eleanor said. And look at you!" Jayson exclaimed.  
"Wait, what did you say about me Eleanor?" I asked confusedly.

"I said nothing!" Eleanor exclaimed "I just thought you and Jayson would go out..." She said quietly "I never wanted to disrespect you or anything. Your just my beautiful sister and you deserve to be loved." Suddenly all my anger melted away. After Eleanor said those heart touching words to me. I felt my heart get warm. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have this sister. "Thanks Eleanor." I said warmly "That really means a lot to me." Eleanor let out a weak smile. I saw her dimples and pretty eyes lighten up. Someone cleared there throught. "Am I deserbing something?" I turned my head only to have my heart melt into a puddle again. There I saw Alvin. I saw he was holding a pink rose. "No your not disturbing anything Alvin." Eleanor said smiling. Jayson stared at Alvin "What's the flower for are you gay?" Eleanor narrowed her eyes "And it's bad to be gay?" She snapped. Alvin just laughed and said "Actually this is for Brittany." He said giving me the flower. I smirked at it. "What are you sorry for?" I teased. Alvin smirked at me then said "I'm sorry for nothing. I just saw this flower and it reminded me of you."

"What do you want?" I snapped playfully as I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing! Gosh Britt! That's hurts!" Alvin said "Can't a friend do something nice with-out wanting something?"

"For other people yes. For you no." I said flatly putting the flower down and gently wrapping my arms around Alvin's neck. Alvin smiled and wrapped his arms around me, when a voice ruined everything. "Alvin, Brittany please no romance in front of me." I looked my the kitchen door. Their I saw Charlene. Still looking horrible. She stared at us, then she smiled at Jayson "Hey bro!" she said smiling for the first time since the first day of collage. "Hey sis." Jayson said smiling at her. My mouth almost dropped open. "W-Wait.." I said "You guys are sister and brother?" I asked.

"Yes we are girlfriend." Charlene said. I could tell it was almost like swallowing posion saying that.

"You guys are sister and brother." Eleanor repeated.

"Yes we are Ellie." Jayson said smiling at Charlene.

"I'm shocked." I said. Charlene smiled. I almost threw up, that was the most fake smile I've ever seen.

"Yes! Of course you are." She said "Now Alvin what brings you here?" Charlene said. I heard and saw a bit of hope in Charlene's eyes. It looked like she had hope that Alvin came here to see her. Alvin smiled and said "Oh I just came here to give Brittany a flower." Charlene nodded her head. I saw the sadness and disappointment in her eyes when he said that. "I see." I heard her voice crack a bit. Then I saw Jayson give her a look.

"Anyway! There's going to be a party this weekend. My best friend Roger's throwing it. And I was wondering if you and Alvin, along with your guys siblings would like to go?" Jayson asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Of course will go!" Eleanor said quickly. Alvin nodded his head in agreement. What the hell? There not even asking me what I think?

"I don-"

"You'll see me, Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore there." Eleanor added. Jayson smiled and said "Perfect! I'll see you guys this Saturday." Before I could say anything Jayson waved bye and left. Charlene smirked. I looked in her eyes. She looked satisfied. I saw her turn around and walk out of the room. "You guys didn't even ask If I wanted to go?" I snapped.

"Come on Britt! What could a little party do! It's not like we;re going to go to one every night! Just one little party don't be a bitch about it!" Alvin said. I sighed Alvin wanted to go. Maybe I should go... I looked into Alvin's handsome perfect face and said "Well I guess you guys are right. What could a little party do anyway?" Eleanor smiled. Alvin smirked and said "I have to go now." He quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen. I touched my cheek and smiled. "Well someone's in love." I heard Jeanette's soft voice say. I looked up and say Jeanette by the door way. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue skirt, and a purple sweater, along with a pair of blue high heels. I saw her hair done in a messy bun, and her oversized glasses. "Yeah you do love Simon don't you?" I said playfully. Jeanette blushed aggressively. "Oh shut up." She said shyly. I smiled and said "Eleanor? Can I have a slice of cake now?" Eleanor started laughing as Jeanette went to get some plates. "Well..." Jeanette began "Let's eat!"

Next Day...

_RING!_ I heard the bell for class ring. I got off my desk as I heard professor Marley say "Don't forget I want 18 inch's of writing off the trend of sneakers." I picked up my books and shoved them in my big bag. I've always loved my purse, it's always been so useful. I also loved how it said places of the world. I smiled as I put the bad strap on my shoulders. "Wait! Ms. Miller I'll need to talk to you." I heard Mr. Marley say. I froze dead. What did he want to see me for? Was I in trouble? Was it because I said the F word to him? I sat back down. I watched all the other students walk out the classroom door. About five minutes later the classroom was empty. It just had me and Mr. Marley. I gulped. Mr. Marley smiled at me. "Ms. Miller. Dazzling lead singer of the chipettes. I mean your sisters are amazing too, but you where like the next Shirley Temple!" I was shocked. This is why he kept me in class? "Thank you professor." I said nervously. Mr. Marley smiled and said "You are amazing, my kids loved you." Loved?

"Why don't they love me anymore?" I asked feeling a bit hurt. Was it the bikini shoot? Did it tear up my image? Mr. Marley's smile faded.

"Well Miller, they're dead. They got shot along with my wife after I did your stalkers investigation." I froze.

"Sir." I said "Have we met in the past?" I asked. Mr. Marley smiled lightly "Why yes we have. I was the same cop that arrested that pervert." Mr. Marley gulped and continued "The sicko got away two months ago Brittany. And they say he's clever! He even has workers! Be very careful who you friend, make sure your sisters and you don't swing people by your dorm. Because Brittany when he gets you. He's going to kill you. You don't get that he's obsessed with you?" I felt my heart freeze. My whole body got numb like ice. "I-If your a c-cop -s-sir then what are you doing here?" I whispered. Mr. Marley looked at me and said "I'm your guardian. I'm still a cop." After Mr. Marley said those words, we where both quiet. "Miller, you are free now." I nodded my head. I picked up my bag and stood up. I walked out the door. Knowing I was going straight to Alvin's dorm to tell the smartest person I know... Simon.

"_I know... It's almost time... Remmeber what I told you."_

"_Don't worry sir. I remember."_

"_Good. Make her feel pain. Enough pain to go back home..."_

* * *

**There it is! Obsession chapter 8! Sorry I took so long! I was blocked:) Well what do you guys think of Jayson? And what do you guys think of Mr. Marley? Well I know it's not my best chapter but I still worked really hard on it:) Please please REVIEW:)**


	9. A Talk With The Master Mind

Obsession Chapter 9

Talk With The Master Mind

"Life is a funny thing, The minute you think you got everything figured out something comes along and turns it all upside down."- _Zayn Malik_

* * *

"Simon please!" I begged as I chased him as he walked in his bedroom. Simon rolled his eyes.

"First you break in my dorm, now you fo-

"I'm not forcing you to do anything!" I snapped "I just really need to know." I said giving Simon a puppy look "Please? You're the smartest person I know." I saw Simon stop by his desk as he turned around and looked into my eyes. I could tell Simon was studying me. I looked into his grey eyes. I saw how the reflected threw his glasses, as he gave me a worried look. "Did Brittany Miller just compliment me?" He said sarcastically

"This is important." Simon walked to the other side of the bedroom and dragged another chair to his desk. "Have a seat." He said plainly. I cracked a smile. "Thank you so much Simon." I said quietly. Simon gave me a wholehearted smile and turned on his laptop. "So what did your teacher tell you?" Simon asked me. I sighed as I told him about, how he was warning me, to his family's sudden death, and how he just got out of jail. "He said he even has workers!" And after I said that there was silence. Simon just stared off into space. Then suddenly his head jerked to look at me.

"Workers you say?" He said almost as if he was talking to himself "He got himself workers…. Interesting Brittany… Did it ever accord to you that maybe…. Charlene works for him?" I almost wanted to laugh when Simon said that. "Charlene?" I laughed

"Simon, have you seen that girl! She's a total moron!" I laughed. Simon rolled his eyes as he glared at his computer screen. I saw his glasses show the Google page. I saw him type in Brittany Miller's stalking 1995. I saw many websites appear. There was one head line that said Brittany Miller's criminal arrests family shot dead Just after one month after the arrest of Brittany Miller of the chipette's stalker got sentenced to 1,000 days in prison cop Mavious Marley's family was shot dead. _Investigators don't know who did the crime of the cop's family. Mr. Marley had two kids one girl, and one son. And his wife Dina. Dina was stabbed, while her two kids Kio, and Lucy where shot twice. Now who would do this to such a beautiful family? Jonathan Weightworths is being sentenced one extra year in prison just in case he committed the murder. _

_After admitting the stalking for the 9 years old singer. He admitted stalking her for two years, fallowing her from tour to tour, and learning her daily scudhule. Jonathan Weightworths admitted he was going to rape then kill the Diamond Dolls singer, and then kill Eleanor and Jeanette after, knowing they saw to much. Jonathan will be in jail for a long time, so are Mrs. Brittany Miller has nothing to worry about._ Simon eyes continued to trace the article. Simon's head turned to me. "Well Brittany, all I can say is don't talk to any grown men."

Then Simon searched Jonathan's family. The web results where Jonathan Weightworths brother commits suicide. Simon clicked the website and read me the article. "Jonathan Weightworths 18 Year old sibling committed suicide four months after Jonathan's arrest. The way Austin Weightworths committed suicide was a overdoes. The suicide was caused for a over love and obsession for the singer Brittany Miller. It was reported that Austin had pictures of her on his bedroom wall to his microwave." Simon stopped a little and gulped "No doubt that's obsessed." Simon said finishing the article.

I looked at Simon. Simon had a worried look in his eyes as he said "Brittany I love you like a sister, and I'm sorry we never became very close friends. I do care about you, and I did see you grow. What's going on right now is very scary, and I'm going to be there every single step of the way." After Simon said that he cleared his throat. I studied Simon's grey eyes. They where beautiful. I saw Simon stand up from his chair as he walked over to his bookshelf. I got up and fallowed him. I stood by him as he put up a nerdy science book. I was about to walk back over to his desk when the rug on the floor wrapped around my heel on my high heel and I fell on Simon. Are lips brushed against each others? And are lips met for a brief second. Then Simon pushed me away gently.

Someone said "What's going on here?" I saw my little sister Jeanette and Alvin standing by the door. I felt a lump go in my throat. Alvin and Jeanette saw that. What where we doing anyway? "Jeanie…" I trailed off. Alvin stared at me. "Alvin it's not what you think it was." Simon said softly "Me and Brittany just got caught up in the moment. I clearly have no feelings for her at all." When Simon said that I felt my heart leap. At all? Wow this guy is tough. "How come I'm finding this very hard to believe?" Alvin said. Jeanette stared at me. I saw her eyes get watery. "Jeanette don't cry. It was nothing!." I saw Simon grab a book from his book shelf when Jeanette blurted out "But you where kissing!" Me and Simon both said at the same time "No we weren't!" Alvin frowned. I felt my hurt ache when he frowned.

"Interesting." Simon suddenly said "It's so interesting that you and Jeanette think that we where kissing. No I'm just researching about the stalker Brittany had in 1995." Simon said as he put a book up on his shelf. Alvin's eyes softened. "I-I'm sorry Si." Alvin said "I guess me and Jeanette just got caught in the moment." Simon cracked a smile. But however I was in shock. Alvin said sorry! "Okay! What did you do to Alvin Seville?" I teased. Alvin rolled his eyes while Jeanette let out a shy giggle. Simon just smiled and went back to his laptop. His eyes going up and down the screen.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Alvin asked causally. "Yeah I am." I said looking at my nails "what about you asshole?" "Well bitch yes I'm going. After all, I need to be around girls." I felt jealousy rage threw my body after he said that. What does he mean he needs to be around girls?

"Haven't got laid?" I snapped. Before Alvin could reply I added "Of course you haven't." I saw Alvin close his mouth like my words hurt him. I looked at the floor instantly regretting them. "No." Finally Alvin said "I'm just waiting for the right one."

I smiled when suddenly Simon said "Shit." Me, Alvin, and Jeanette's head jerked to Simon. We all know how rare it was to hear Simon mutter a cuss word. "Brittany, you where pictured with him." Simon said "but due to his wealth, they blurred his face out." I looked at Simon's computer screen. "The obsessed one is back." Jeanette said.

_"Shut up! This is your fault!" "No… You two no fighting… This was all we need, remember what to do tonight."_

* * *

**Well I know that was a crappy chapter! So sorry for not updating I've been so busy! And sorry for any grammar errors. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, but be nice. So please please review! And also my friend AatcLoveArtist would like me to inform her readers that her keyboard is broken and that's why she haven't updated any of her stories. So yeah. Anyway please Review!**

**SingForTheMoment1972**


End file.
